Apostles and Apostates
Apostles and Apostates is the fifth episode of Salvation Quest. Summary "A new faction to forms in town, and the Crusaders aren't happy about it. Will they manage to reunite the student body?" Plot TJ, Shelley, and Jimmy are out at a diner. As they're saying grace before their meal, a tough-looking guy in a leather jacket bangs on their table, interrupting them. He then laughs at them for praying, and tells them that he's in a gang called "The Apostates." Shelley gasps and asks him why they call themselves that; he says that him and his gang are tired of being bossed around by preachy know-it-alls and just want to do whatever they want. He takes a bite out of TJ's burger and leaves, meeting a group of guys with identical jackets at the door. Stunned, the Crusaders pay for their food and head out to the back of the restaurant, where they join hands in prayer. A divine light appears around them and they are transported to God's throne. God tells them that these Apostates are being manipulated by their boss, Big Bobby, and that in order to take down the group, they must stop him. The kids appear back behind the restaurant, now clad in their hero gear. They take off to go find the gang. They find a group of Apostates hanging out in a parking lot, all of them surrounding a shadowy figure in the middle. The Crusaders confront them, and are taunted for their age and costumes. TJ realizes that his power of exorcism may help; he lays his hands on one of the Apostates, but nothing happens and he is shoved to the ground. Shelley insists that they run away, and so the Crusaders turn tail as the Apostates laugh. TJ is humiliated by the defeat, and Shelley tries to lift his spirits. She explains that the Apostates have been corrupted through coercion and lies, not through possession. Jimmy laments that they'll never win against them unless they have an army. This gives TJ an idea; he suggests that they rally a group of true believers in order to confront the Apostates. Shelley mentions that the Apostates' corruption is spreading quickly, and that they don't have much time. Jimmy then gets on his knees and prays for all the true believers to gather near. Suddenly, dozens of people start to flock close to them. TJ stands and announces to the crowd that a great evil is growing and that is it time for everyone to make a stand for their God. He declares that anyone who chooses to join them will be referred to as Apostles and that God will reward them for their loyalty. The crowd rallies together and starts to march towards the location of the Apostates. At the Apostates' hangout, a few of them notice the Crusaders walking toward them in the distance. They laugh for a moment, but their smugness turns to fear as they notice the large crowd accompanying them. As all the Apostles arrive, Big Bobby pushes through to the front and announces that they have no chance against his gang. Then, he demands his gang to fight the crowd. The Apostles join their hands in prayer and a golden force field surrounds them, protecting them from the attacks. Big Bobby then goes to the force field and tries to shove his way through; TJ takes this opportunity to reach through and touch him, and Big Bobby dissolves into a puff of smoke with only his jacket remaining. The Apostates, previously combative, are horrified at the realization that they were following a demon and all of them immediately repent. The Apostates are welcomed into the ranks of the Apostles, and the episode ends showing all of them happily walking into the sunset. Gallery ss21.png ss18.png ss19.png ss20.png